Whishing Well
by Lynnyfox
Summary: Enter Echizen Ryoma a 16 year old GIRL. Watch as she battles her way through love, heartbreak and hard times. Story is OOC. Trigger warning and fem!Ryoma. There will be chara bashing. Don't like? Don't read! REWRITE IS UP: "The Shrine of our Love"
1. Prologue

Hey Guys! It has been ages since I last wrote, so I thought why not.

Disclaimer: I dont own the PoT universe, but the idea of this fic is mine alone.

I will use the flames you throw at me to roast my marshmellows and wieners.

I am obviously not writing in my first language, so please sue me.

* * *

 **Whishing Well Prologue**

The one and only thing the males of Seigaku's heighschool Tennisteam feared, was that their youngest and female member would realize her hormones and god forbid it, fall in love. Echizen Ryoma, 16 year old beauty and Tennisgenius was not allowed to love. Ever. That was what they decided. The reasons for that law, yes law (it just wasn't questionable and changeable for the regulars) were simple. One Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't want her to loose her focus on her Tenniscareer and didn't want his little sister *cough*daughter*cough* to be hurt. One Fuji Syuusuke didn't want his little sister and sunshine to be corrupted by the enemy named "Male". He would send them to hell, the long and painfull way. Inui Sadaharu was not against Ryoma falling in love, but he didn't want to die by the hands of his teammates. The information he could gather, was not worth it. This time. He could wait and see what would happen. For Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Shuichiro it was simply not acceptable that their Teambaby should grow up and leave the nest. Well mainly for Oishi. Kikumaru just didn't want to loose his little sister. It was bad enough that almost all his siblings grew up and left to live their lives. Even if they often came to visit, it just wasn't the same. Kawamura Takashi wanted to burn every male in reach so that his little sister would never even learn of the word "heartbreak". He knew the ugly side of love. He just had to look at his classmates and he had enough drama to last a lifetime. Kaido Kaoru knew that they couldn't keep Ryoma the innocent and Tennis obsessed girl forever. He might feel a bit uneasy about letting Ryoma go, but he knew she would need to grow up sometime soon. That didn't mean that he had to like it. She was his sister and he would protect her. For Ryoma's best male friend Momoshiro Takeshi the day that Echizen Ryoma would hold another boy in higher regards than himself was the day he would be put into prison for murder. It was just not acceptable and he did NOT have a crush on his kouhai and best friend. Not at all. He didn't stare at the way her face would light up, when she won or got praises from Tezuka-buchou. And he certainly didn't stare at her body when she stretched or jogged with them and her T-shirt would fly up a bit and show her creamy white and flat stomache. Nope he didn't. He had no feelings whatsoever. End of story. And if Fuji would glare at him just one more time, he would loose his sanity.

But between all those reasons for Echizen Ryoma to never date, they forgot two factors. Two factors that would make all of their efforts go to hell in a handbasket. And these two factors were Okasada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno. Having both grown and matured over the years, they of cours started to get an interest in the opposit gender and they were best friends with Ryoma. Tachibana An from Fudomine Highschool certainly didn't help with her manipulative streak. But not only would these three guide Ryoma into the world of boys but Ryoma's mother and Cousine stirred up trouble whenever they could, not that they knew. They would go shopping and would talk about cute boys and girly things. It was only natural for female relatives to talk about these things.

What the regulars of Seigaku didn't knew, was that Ryoma, when not playing Tennis with her male peers, was quite girly and fun to be around. But that fact would only be known to her girl friends and family. But her greatest secret that only her mother and cousine knew was, that she was in love with someone. Yes love because if you had a crush on someone for 4 years and counting, that would mean that you were in love. At least that's what her mother told her. Ryoma didn't feel like sharing that secret anytime soon. Oh, she knew about the plans of her teammates and she sure as hell knew why and when Momoshiro stared at her in practice. She knew alright, just because she played dumb to not get all the attention of people she didn't like or knew, it didn't mean that she didn't knew or cared. Ryoma loved Momoshiro like a brother, like a partner in crime. She didn't want to make him sad and miserable for not being able to love him. And exactly that was what she told Tomoka and Sakuno, when they cornered her at the roof and tried to matchmake her, again. Those two were the best friends a girl could ask for but trying to matchmake her, so that they could get on a tripple date, was simply put rediculous. But it made sense when Sakuno slipped up and told Ryoma, that they didn't want Ryoma to be lonley. Ryoma almost broke and told them about her love then and there but managed to be quiet about it. If only for the fact that if she told them, she would never hear the end of it.

And this is where all the drama beginns and Seigaku learned the hard way, that nobody could fight against nature and win.

* * *

So it took me the whole day to write this, but Im still not satisfied. If I write a second part or make a long story out of it is written in the stars. Feel free to guess who the secret Love of Ryoma is and maybe I will write more *evil laughing and cackling* If you have suggestions and if you found grammar errors that I didnt see please tell me, so I can fix it.


	2. Chapter 1

Hahah so I couldn´t controle myself and wrote another chapter. I have decided to make a story out of it.  
I tried to use another format and to try making it easier to read. Tell me if I should write it like that or if I should stick to the first chapter format.

Yes I know that Ryoma is OOC but I have said that she is quite a bit diffrent with her friends and family as she is with her peers. (This is also important for the story in later chapters)

Guest: Nope it is not Yukimura Seiichi. Good try but nope.  
I know I have not once dropped a hint but I´ll try to not make it too obvious.

Also have I found a tiny little error in my summary. I tried to fix it, but it just won´t stick.

The Disclaimer of last chapter still counts and will be forever more! ^^

* * *

 **Ryoma -tuesday afternoon-  
**

Ryoma ran home as fast as she could. Stright after practice she grabbed her bag and ran for it. Not even her teammates could stop her now.

"Oi! Ryoma, wait!" She heard Momoshiro calling from behind her but pretended to overhear him.

She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now and she sure as hell hadn't the time for it. One Echizen Ryoma was in a hurry to get home and to go shopping vegetables with her mother.  
Not an everyday reason to run home like a bat out of hell but, it was a 'once a week thing' of her and her mother. Even if Ryoma could care less about the food.  
Rushing trough the door and into the kitchen, she saw her mother Rinko and her cousine Nanako sitting on a table sipping tea.

"Tadaima(1)!" She choked out, trying to catch her breath.

"Okaeri(2) Ryoma-chan/Ryoma" both her mother and cousine sang back. They were looking amused at Ryomas ruffled state. She looked like she did run a marathon. What she most likley did, like every tuesday

"How was school today Ryoma? Anything interesting happening? Fufufu" giggled Nanako and took a bisquit of the table.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan, are you going to change or do you want to go shopping like this" her mother asked her with her eyebrows raised at her state.

Ryoma knew she made a perfect picture. Hastily thrown on clothing, her black hair sticking up in odd places and her red blotchy face while still trying to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Yep, she looked like a model (please note her obvious sarcasm).  
With what little dignity she had left, she made her way to the stairs and called over her shoulder "Hmpf! School was good, but boring and training was a hassle like always. Momo-Senpai doesn't get a clue! I mean if I was not madly in love with him years ago, why would I start now! Sakuno and Tomoka always have a giggling fit, when they see him. Could it get any worse?"

With those words she was at the top of the stairs and could still hear her relatives giggling and snickering at her from the kitchen.  
Sighting, Ryoma made her way to the bathroom. She had more important things to worry about. For example, what she should wear. It just wouldn't do if she wore something plain and boring, but she couldn't wear something obvious or to fancy either. She would have to ask her mother again. Like every week. For the last 2 and a half years.

After a quick shower, she went to her room where her mother, bless her soul, already laid out a few clothes for her. Shooing her himalayan cat Karupin of her clothing articles and getting a betrayed look in return, she looked at what she would wear today.  
A red T-shirt and a black skaterskirt. The skirt stopped an inch over her knees and wouldn't show what she didn't want to be seen. If it was to chilly in the mall, she would wear her black hoodie. Simple, but girly enough. Why she couldn't choose her own clothes was beyond her but thank god, she had her mother. After putting on her clothes she stood in front her mirror and started to brush her hair.  
Ryoma decided that she loved her hair. It was black with dark green highlights and stright. Over the years she had grown out her hair and now it reached down to her waist. Alot of people said it wasn't professional to have long hair, while playing Tennis but she didn't give a damn. She could still win agaist all those posers, even with her long hair.

"Ryoma! Are you coming? We are ready to go!" Her cousine called from downstairs.

"Hai~(3)! Just moment!" Ryoma called back and put her brush down. Grabbing her hoodie, she hurried down the stairs. Her mother and Nanako were already standing outside the door and were now looking at her.

"Huhuhu trying to impress someone?" her mother teased her lightly and giggled when Ryoma blushed.

"Mah, mah Obaa-san(4)! Don't tease Ryoma about things like that, " Nanako chided with a grin. "She only dresses to impress her crush." Both Rinko and Nanao burst out laughing and Ryoma blushed ten shades of dark red. Trying to force her blush down and gaining tickmarks above her head, she asked through gritted teeth: "Can we go now please?"

With her mother and cousine still laughing and snickering about her almost fainting one time, they made their way to the car parked on the street.  
So what, she may only go shopping with them, because HE would be there as well with his team. This wasn't a good enough reason to laugh at her. It was perfectly normal. She just hoped she wouldn't do the same thing as the last few months. Even thinking back at it made her almost groan and blushing 50 undiscovered shades

 ** _Start flashback 4 month ago:_**

 _Ryoma walked down the aisle of the mall with her cousin and her mother. She was extremly aware of her surroundings and even ignored the way her two companions giggled at her to get her to stop being so tense. Just when she managed to stop being so riggid, they walked around a corner. Then she saw HIM and his Teammates walking ahead of them. Ryoma absently noted that HE even looked hot from behind. Suddenly he turned and looked at something his Teammate pointed out to him. Ryoma caught his eyes and internally screamed at how beautiful they were. Then HE turned back to his friends and continued to chat with them. Blushing hard and squealing she dived into the nearest store (conveniently a store for dresses) and hid behind a rack of clothing to calm her nerves. Shocked that she did what she just did, Ryoma looked out at her mother and cousine that looked at her as if she was crazy. Then the two burst out laughing while Ryoma gave them glares of death._

 _"This is absolutly not funny!" She screeched quietly as to not get any more attention as she already had. Dumb old ladies (no, not her relatives, but those seniors around them), didn´t they had other things to do?_

 _"It is! Bwahaha, it is! D-did you e-even see y-y-yourself? Bwahahah!" Nanako snorted and almost keeled over laughing._

 _Her mother was crying, she laughed so cursed all seven hells and what ever existed out there._  
 _She swore to herself then and there that this would never, ever happen again. She couldn't go down like this._

 _ **End flashback**_

Fat chance of that happening. She still acted that way. It even got worse. She would squeal and grab the nearest person to her (always her mother or cousine) and hug the life out of the arm she had grabbed. All the while blushing hard and still squealing. One time she even almost fainted. HE smiled at her and she just couldn´t deal with the overdrive of emotions and thoughts that whirled through her head. She would never live down that one. The only good thing was that HE or his teammates hadn't caught on to what was happening behind them or she would have been screwed a long time ago.

Getting into the car she asked herself what would happen today. She hoped nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Sooo how was it?

(1) Tadaima= I´m home

(2) Okaeri= Welcome home

(3) Hai= yes

(4) Obaa-san= auntie

please leave a review :D


	3. Chapter 2

hahah I´m on a roll today!

* * *

 **Ryoma:**

When Ryoma, Rinko and Nanako got to the mall it was already 4 in the afternoon. Ryoma cursed the traffic that they encountered on their way. How dare they stop her on the most important day of the week!  
Ryoma hurried out of the car, to the amusement of both Nanako and her mother.

"Okaa-san, Nanako-nee(1)!Please hurry up!" She knew she started to whine, but she couldn't care less.  
If anybody saw her right now, she would flip them the bird. They all were still 'Mada mada' to her and didn't know the word importance if it hit them in the face with a pillowcase full of bricks. She wanted to see HIM right NOW.

Both her mother and cousine cooed at her from behind how 'cute' it was of her to be so exited and how she was so 'mad and beautiful in love'.

"Ryoma, I'm sooo jealous that you are so madly in love with him! It is as they said, isn't it? The first love ist the best...wuaaahhh" Nanako sighted dreamily from somewhere behind her. Her mother stood with her back to both of them and her shoulders were shaking suspiciously.

"You are even going so far as to see him as often as possible."

Ryoma felt a tickmark forming.

"Nanako-nee, you have a perfectly intact and romantic boyfriend and relationship." Ryoma snapped.

To her horror she felt tears gathering in her eyes and her vision getting blurry. Oh yes, tears! Another recent occurrence to add to her almost impressive list of shit she had to live through. Tears were up there with hormones and her recently found obsession with love tests and girly chitchat. Her mother and Nanako took one look at her face and stopped teasing immedeatly. They knew that Ryoma was absolutly convinced, that her love would be forever unrequited. Her mother took her into her arms, just as they were walking through the big glassdoors.  
Perfect, could her life get any worse? The Answere to that was yes. Yes, it could get worse.

"Ryoma, that you?"

"Ryoma-chan? Everything ok?

She heard two voices from infront of her. She looked up and saw Okasada Tomoka and Ryuzaki Sakuno running up to her with worried faces. She cringed. Great, just what she needed. Her two best friends seeing her crying in the entrance of the mall. This time she really did it.

"Iie(2). I'm fine, I just had a fit about something."

Then she looked at them with a small smirk "And you? What are you doing here?"

She turned to the side, dramatically hiding her face and mock sniffling "So you went shopping, did you? You didn't even invite me. I feel so left out."

Tomoka and Sakuno laughed sheepishly .

"We were waiting for you, when a teacher threw us out of the school." Sakuno said blushing a bit. She still was a goody two shoes, that didn't want to go against the rules teachers set.

"Yes, because students shouldn't be in the school after classes, if they don't have any clubs." Tomoka added and rolled her eyes "So we decided to just hang out here until we could go to your house in the evening."

Ryomas smirk grew, not only because Tomoka and Sakunos situation was hilarious, but because she got away without answering anymore questions as to why exactly she was crying.

"Mada mada dane". All of them resolved into a round of light laughter.

"So, shall we get going?" Rinko asked and looked at her daughter with a look that screamed mishief. Nanako just smiled knowing smile that got to you.  
Ryoma blanched and shot a look at her wristwatch. 4:16 pm it read. Shit! She had to hurry if she wanted to see HIM. She knew that if she didn't she would be miserable all week. Echizen Ryoma stooped so low, she couldn't even survive a week without her lovedrug. She started to slowly panic.  
What would she do if she didn't see HIM?! Last time she missed the chance to see HIM, because she was bedridden with the apocalyptic punishment called menstruation. That night she didn't sleep more than 4 hours and when she finally slept, she overslept the next morning. Coming half an hour to late to practice with dark rings under her eyes and a short fuse, it came to no surprise that she almost threw her racket into the faces of people that couldn't get a hint. That and the fact that Tezuka-buchou(3) made her run 60 laps around the court. The rest of the week didn't get any better. But all that didn't matter, as she was here this week and she would get to see HIM. She was not obsessive. Not at all.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! We need to hurry!" Was all she managed to choke out while trying to push her mother in the right direction. Forgetting all about Sakuno and Tomoka (they were staring at her weirdly now), she added with no small amount of Panic "What if we already missed him?"

Ryoma pushed her mother in front of her missing the fact that her two best friends followed her, her mother and her cousine.

A few minutes later, when walking through the foodcourt, she spotted a well known Tennisuniform. She would recognize the dark stripe on the shirt everywhere **(A.N: look a hint!)**. And there HE was. Sitting with his front facing her and her companions, Ryoma could admire him, from the other side of the foodcourt. She could see his handsome face, with his violet blue eyes, not unlike the ones she often saw in tennismatches **(A.N: it's another hint!)**. Those were eyes that she wouldn't mind getting lost in. H hair, that got a tad longer in the 4 years she knew him. It was perfect to run her hands through...

While she was hung up on describing the perfection sitting infront of her, she didn't even notice, that she grabbed her mothers arm and started squealing. She didn't notice at all when she quietly started muttering about what she was seeing

"...that perfect smile and kyaa! Those lips!..." Ryoma certainly didn't notice how one bewildered Okasada Tomoka and one sweattropping Ryuzaki Tomoka, started to follow her line of sight and thus were getting an inview as to why their friend was acting like a total loon (or in Sakunos case: like those fangirls and fanboys in her Mangas). The only thing that Ryoma noticed, albeit a bit mulled, was her sixth sense going off and snapping her out of her daydreams. Stiffening and turning around, she saw her best friends looking at her with shit eating grins, well at least Tomoka. Sakuno would not give shit eating grins, she would merely smirk, as this was the polite way to show someone hell in form of a smile.

"Sooo forgot to tell us something?" Tomoka asked and stepped closer to Ryoma. Tche! Ryoma twitched annoyed and embarrassed. She had the worst luck in the world, didn't she?

Her mother and Nanako now stood a bit on the side to watch the drama play out. Traitors.  
She now had to commit her sins to both her best friends. Damn it all. She actually thought about bailing out of there in a flash, but the look Sakuno shot her was a simple message: Run and I´ll find you. And when I find you nobody will ever find your body.  
Echizen Ryoma didn´t want to die yet. So she accepted her fate and faced the music.

"I´ll tell you"

* * *

(1) Nanako-nee= nee is the shortform of onee-chan and means sister

(2) Iie= no

(3) buchou= captain

Soo that was that. Now I have a difficult decision to make. I have different scenarios in my head that would go into different directions. And if I don´t decide, I can´t continue with the story. So I´ll ask the few readers to vote !

A) Drama, angst, at times humor, romance. Not sure of a happy end. Be warned that it will be M rated and quite ooc. (I prefer that actually)

B) Fluff, romance, humor, happy end. As I really can´t write fluff it would´t be a long story (I´ll try though)

That are the options. Sorry if you don´t care either way, but I need to see what the mayoritie likes. If you have ideas for either option feel free share. PM me or write them down in the reviews.

have a nice evening


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! How are you all today?  
First I would like to thank the two people that followed my story! Thank you guys *throws cookies at them*

Then I have to say that I revealed the endpairing in this chapter. Read to find out.

Disclaimer is still the same *pout*

Have fun!

* * *

 **Ryoma:**

After getting a bit of money from her mother to 'go somewhere cozy', while Rinko and Nanako went shopping.  
Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomoka sat in one of the many caffees that were littered a floor above the foodcourt. Having tried to postpone the following conversation by ordering milkshakes and by skimming over the offers in the menu, it was now time to come clean.

"So Ryoma, Spill!" Tomoka finally said with barely conceiled glee.  
Sakuno sat beside her and looked at her with great interest.

"Well, I don't really know where to beginn..." Ryoma said with a sight.

"How about you start at the beginning?" Sakuno tried to help. Keyword: tried. Ryoma still wanted to bolt.

"Heeeh. You remember when we were twelve and I always had to wear white shorts in official matches?" Both of her friends nodded in confirmation.

"Wasn't it because Tezuka-senpai wanted everybody to look the same when playing official matches?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, that's why I didn't wear my normal Tennisattire. But remember how everybody thought I was a boy at first? And then getting the shocks if their life, when the discovered I was a girl?" She grimaced was not something she wanted to remember. Getting nods again, she continued.  
"I think you can still remember what happened after that."

"They accused you of cheating your way into the regulars and that girls were not fit to play Tennis with boys." Tomoka sneered.  
"Wasn't that Kirihara of Rikkaidai?"

Ryoma hummed in aggreement.

"Yep almost everybody had the same thoughts and needed a reallitycheck. Well everyone apart from my team, Monkeyking, him and a selected few others."

 _ **Start flashback:**_

 _"W-what? You are a girl!" Shouted Kirihara Akaya shocked. Ryoma looked unimpressed while everybody looked on in silent progression mode._

 _"Hai."_

 _"A Girl?"_

 _"Yes, Is that a problem?" She asked with a tickmark forming on her head._

 _Kirihara couldn't beliefe it_  
 _"You?! A Girl!?"_

 _She snapped._  
 _"Goddamnit YES! Is that so hard to actually beliefe?"_

 _Then all hell broke loose. Everybody started to speak at once._  
 _"Holy shit!"_

 _"Awesome! Oy Echizen, lets get ice cream together!"_

 _"I didn't see that one coming!"_

 _"Interessting, puri!"_

 _"Why Koshimae? Why?"_

 _"Wtf? For real?"_

 _"Interessting Data..."_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? How can a girl play with boys?"_

 _"Girls are to soft!"_

 _"At the last to remarks everybody snapped their attention to the speakers. Kirihara and Tooyama Kintarou._  
 _"Oh really? So you think that I can't play Tennis with you guys, just because I'm a girl?" Ryoma asked pissed off and glared at them._

 _"That's right! Girls are not tough enough to play! Even if they would be tough enough, they have no talent whatsoever!" Kirihara spat at her._

 _A few of the boys surrounding her got contemplating faces._

 _Kintarou nodded in agreement "Girls are not athletic!"_

 _"May I remember you then, that I already won a few times against you? Both of you!" Ryoma snapped back at them "And what do you mean 'girls are not athletic'? In what kind of secluded corner do you live in?"_

 _Kirihara and Kintarou blushed at that and a few people snickered lightly. Tomoka, An and Sakuno glared at the boys. Girls and not athletic! Had they never watched tv or read a sport magazin?_

 _"I bet you cheated your way into the team! There is no way you would get into it any other way!"_

 _Ok that one hurt and was a lowblow. The snickering had stopped and more than a few people looled at Kirihara in disbelief. Ryoma took a step back and looked at him like he was something that crawled out of the sewers._

 _"What the heck did you just say?! Kirihara, you have not just offended me, but my team and school as a whole, too!" Ryoma hissed at him, ready to kick him where the sun didn't shine._

 _Tezuka-buchou stepped in at that moment to prevent the fight that was about to break out. He was to old for that shit_ **(A.N: Lol)**  
 _"Kirihara-san, Tooyama-san. I can assure you that Echizen-chan got on the team because of her own talent. The Director and the Tennis association approved of her playing with the boys team."_

 _A few people opened their mouth to say something but Fuji-senpai smiled and opened his eyes a tiny bit, flashing everybody his blue eyes mixed with violett._  
 _"Is there still someone having a problem with having a girl on the team? Please speak up."_

 _Every male that thought about protesting quickly shut their mouth and kept their face blank. They didnt want to go against the Tensai. They still wanted to enter adulthood. Tooyama nodded subdued and Kirihara gritt his teeth. He didn't dare say anything, even if only for the fact that Sanada-fukubuchou threw him a look, that promised pain if he didn't shut up._

 _Yukimura Seiichi smiled serenly. He didn't really care. Echizen Ryoma was a good player and he would have accepted her in his team. Girl or boy. Atobe Keigo facepalmed. He wanted to bash the heads of both Kirihara and Tooyama with his Tennisracket. 'Girls were not good enough', his ass! His cousine was a player even better than himself, only second to both her father and older brother., The St. Rudolph players all snickered not caring either way with the exception of Fuji Yuuta, who could only stare on in disbelief. He had never encountered that much idiotism or drama than when he was with these other teams. He didn't give a damn if he played against girls or boys. He just didn't want to play with his Aniki._  
 _Tachibana An asked herself if she should throw herself down the Mt. Fuji. What had she done in her life to get this punishment. Not only had she to hear that blatant declaration of war against every girl, but she had a few carefully blank faced idiots on her team. They should know better! It was a fact, that she often won, when playing against them. She glared at all of them and saw her older brother sighting.  
Ryoma just smirked. Situation saved by her buchou and Senpai. But she still wanted revange.  
_

 ** _End flashback_**

"That really wasn't all that pretty." Sakuno winced a bit remembering the matches that followed. Ryoma simply slaughtered them one after another. She continued "but that does not explain your feelings towards-"

"Nooo don't say his name!" Ryoma hurridly choked out, interrupting her and blushing to the roots of her hair.

Sakuno just smiled while Tomoka raised an eyebrow in wonder.  
Twitching Ryoma and fighting down her blush, she hurridly resumed her explanation.

"Well after the onsided matches," here she smirked in a devilish way that made her look like Satan "A few of them came to me and told me they didn't care that I was a girl. And he just smiled at me cutely and said that he would beat me the next time around." Now she swooned a bit remembering the conversation.

 _ **Start flashback:**_

 _Ryoma felt good. She just beat all her opponents with a score of 6 games Love. She turned and glared across the courts to Kirihara, daring him to say something, but he just looked away and continued to brood._  
 _She turned around and made her way to her teammates, but was stopped by a small group of her peers._

 _"Echizen-chan, please wait a moment!" Was all she heard and was then surrounded by Marui Bunta, Hajime Mizuki, Ibu Shinji and Fuji Yuuta._

 _"How can I help you, Senpai-tachi(1)?" She asked a bit guarded. Ibu Shinji started to ramble, much to her and the others amusement._

 _"We just wanted to say that we don't care that you are a girl and that it makes sense somehow. I mean you really look feminine and you ARE kinda small. Well small or petit, but I think petit is not the correct word. You are just small. It could change in a few years, but not yet. Hmm I don't think that will change in the future either..."_

 _Ryoma felt annoyed and had to fight the urge to bash him over the head. So she was smaller than average, big deal! She couldn't change the fact that her parents genes skipped her and that she came after her grandmother in height. Goddamnit, obe day she would grow big enough to spit on all their heads. They just had to wait a bit. The otheres snickered a bit at the look on her face._

 _"Ne! Ne! Echizen-chan lets share sweats" Marui Buntas deckaration of peace was made with that offer. She kindly smiled at him._

 _Yuuta Fuji scratched tha back of his head and said "I don't care either. You are a good player, just ignore people like Tooyama and Kirihara. Let's play again someday and then I'll beat you." After that he smiled at her with a crooked smile that could kill. Ryoma blushed a bit and smiled back at him._

 _Hajime Mizuki just scoffed and sweaped his hair back._

 _"How about we ditch all these people and do something cool? It could even be a date." He asked in an overly sweet tone and slightly leered at her. She looked at him dispassionate and rejected him "No thank you. Not interested."_

 _Then she turned to the other three that looked at Mizuki as if he was an idiot. He probably was. She bowed to them and excused herself._

 _"By the way, my friends call me Ryoma, ne!" She threw over her shoulder., getting "Same here! Call me Bunta/Yuuta/Shinji!" back._

 _While walking to her now waiting teammates she thought about Fuji Yuutas smile. It was cute and she wouldn't mind seeing it again. With a small blush she walked faster._

 ** _End flashback:_**

"Nooo wayyy! Is that when you started to fancy him? Kawaii(2)!" Both Sakuno and Tomoka squeeled.

Ryoma grinned with her cheeks red and nodded in confirmation.

"Well not exactly but I started to become aware of him. Eventually I started to feel more for him." She added a bit bashful.

"Omg really! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I know right! We could have totally already started to get you two together!" Both Sakuno and Tomoka squealed and said excitedly.

Then Tomoka looked at her weirdly.

"Why don't you say his name? I mean it's easy...Look! Y-U-U-T-A. F-U-J-I Y-U-U-T-A!"

Ryoma just blushed an even darker shade of red and sighted somewhat sad "Well I'm trying to outgrow my 'crush' on him. He would never notice me."

"Hey Tomoka-chan! I just thought I heard something unbelievable stupid out of Ryoma-chans mouth." Sakuno said while scratching her head in mock wonder. Tomoka played instantly along.

"Me too. But then, Sakuno, I though to myself that we are speaking about Echizen Ryoma. A strong, independent, gentle woman. Well at times she can be cold and a right bitch, but that's how every girl can be. She is beautiful and athletic, yet she mantains good grades in class. Who could not love her?"

"Now that you said that, I'm definitly sure that what I heard just played in my imagination. Echizen Ryoma does not give up."

Ryoma smiled at her two best friends. She was lucky to know both of them.  
Then she started to smirk.

"You are right. I don't give up. Mada mada dane(3)."

"Thats right, Ryoma-chan! An Echizen does not give up."

Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomoka almost jumped out of their skins. Behind them were Rinko and Nanako laughing at their faces.

"Okaa-san! Nanako-nee! Don't do that! I could have died!" Was all Ryoma managed to gasp out, while trying to calm her beating heart. Her friends just clutched their chests, shock written on their faces.

"Gomen(4)! But we couldn't help ourselfs after overhearing the last part of your conversation" Nanako said but she didn't sound sorry at all. Rinko just smiled gently, not feeling sorry at all.

Clapping her hands together she exitedly asked "So any ideas as to how we could bring Ryoma-chan and Fuji-san together?"

While Ryomas companions started plotting, she could only sight. Each and every idea seemed to be worse, more embarrassing than the other.  
And not for the first time Ryoma wondered what she did in her past lifes to deserve such a fate.

* * *

Next chapter done! I decided to just make this an overlydramatic story and to close the vote (nobody would vote THAT early in a story).  
And just as a head up: This story will now be m-rated, and will change from Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama

That´s it for today and tomorrow


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Everybody! Next chapter is here!

* * *

Ryoma:

Ryoma slowly woke up. Sitting up in the bed she rubbed her eyes and stood up to stretch. Suddenly freezing, she heard laughter from somewhere beneath her. After standing still and just hearing the laughing, she began to get curious. Looking around her she began to realize that she was in her parents room. Nothing out of the ordinary, if it wasn't for the fact that everything looked different than she was used to and that it was their house in america. How was that possible? As far as she knew she was in Japan at the moment.

On tiptoes she walked across the room to the door. Stepping into the hallway, the voices got louder. She walked to the stairs and was able to hear snippets of a conversation.

"...noooo~... Papa!... hihihi"

"You...here...Mama...dinner"

Just as she was getting ready to creep down the stairs, she heard a muffled sound from behind her. Snapping around she saw a small child walking with it's head bowed and rubbing its eyes. It was a girl, if the shoulder length dark hair was any indication. Due to the darkish hallway she stood in she couldn't exactly make out the childs features. The small child, she would assume it was around 5 years old, made the lights go on above them. She took a sharp intake of breath, the child in front of her looked exactly like she did at that age. Hearing Ryomas sharp intake of breath the Ryoma-look-alike looked up and Ryoma had to outright gasp this time. She would have expected to look into a pair of golden eyes but saw a pair of bluish eyes instead. The girl started to smile and opened her mouth.

"Get up Chibisuke! Wakey wakey, it's time to get out of bed!"

WTF! This couldn't be right. suddenly she hit something hard and snapped her eyes open. Looking around dazzled, she found herself in her room in Japan lying on the floor. She heard rustling on her bed and saw a head appear above her.

"Oi Chibisuke(1), you up?" Asked her now identified older brother Ryoga. Now scowling up at him she realised that she only dreamed and was rudly awakened by Ryoga.

So he was the one to throw her of her bed. She was just about to open her mouth to snap and rave at him when he stood up walked out of the room, throwing a "Okaa-san wants you ready in 20 minutes. She said that if you don't get up, she would not make japanese dinner tonight."

Forgetting all about the Dream, she quickly jumped up and hurried into the bathroom but not before cuddling a bit with her favorite cat Karupin. Her beloved himalayan cat Karupin was getting up in years but still as beautiful and characteristic as she was as a kitten (A.N Let's face it, Karupin is immortal!). After a few minutes of just cuddling and almost sleeping again, she finally made her way into the bathroom.

Timeskip 15 minutes

After showering and getting dressed in her sportattire, she hurried downstairs to find her family sitting together at the Table. Getting "Good Morning, Ryoma-chan/Chibisuke/Seishojou!" From her Mother, Brother and father respectively, she kneeled to sit down. Her baka(2)-aniki(3) sitting next to her, writing something on his phone, his girlfriend whatshername, she guessed. Looking across from her seat she saw her perverted father, reading the daily news. If she would look behind the paper she would, to 100% find some smutty magazine. Turning up her nose at the tactless but normal morning routine she just saw, she turned to her mother that sat next to her father. After mumbling a 'Good Morning' she asked excitedly "Okaa-san, what are you making for dinner today?"

Getting a small smile in return from her mother.

"Nanako will come over and we will make something japanese."

All of the sudden her mother snatched her husbands magazine from behind the newspaper with a tickmark on her head, tearing it in little pieces. Sweatdropping she ignored her fathers wails of 'my precious! Nooo!' and her brother snickering at her oyajis(4) misfortune after he put his phone down.

She stood up after eating her toast and drinking her daily dose of milk. Yes, she still drunk her milk, just like Inui-senpai said, even if she didn't get much taller. Standing up she went to get ready.

25 minutes later she stood before the tennis-court of her school, with a few minutes to spare she decided to get a drink from a near vending machine.

After a few minutes,now sipping her beloved Ponta, she casually strolled back to school.

She saw a group of males on the courts and decided to head over to them. While walking she overheard the last parts of the conversation.

"No! I tell you, a perfect girl is athletic and funny, nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly and bounced on his feet.

"Meeh for me a girl should be goodlooking. And shouldn't be extremely clingy." An unknown Tennisplayer said, most likely a non regular. A lot of other guys standing around nodded at that.

"personally I think a girl should be gentle. And it would be even better if she could cook." Kawamura stated while scratching the back of his head.

Momoshiro Takeshi standing with them boldly stated "Heh? My girlfriend should be beautiful and athletic."

Everyone laughed at that one, but Kaido Kaoru. He calmly stated "Why would you judge a girl like that? I would want a girl who is herself and not some kind of label. They are not some kind of skinny supermodels." Every one of the guys laughing before now looked at Kaido but couldn't say anything as Tezuka and Fuji decided to show up with Inui walking beside them.

"Practice is starting. Run 15 laps around the court!" Was all Tezuka-buchou said when he stopped before them.

A few groans were heard when everyone started running but after a look from their captain, they got a move on.

For Ryoma running laps was comforting. It never changed. The whole world could turn on its axis, but you would still run the same way.

Sighting she started to concentrate on her breathing.

After an hour of conditiontraining. A special edition made of Inui, she slowly walked to the gym. Ryoma didn't bother changing, as her next class was PE. Today they were playing Dodgeball and Ryoma thought to herself, that she did alright, even if she wasn't that great at it. She got hit a lot of times, but managed to hit a few people herself. Satisfied she went to the changing rooms with her female classmates. Changing, Ryoma noticed that her skirt was quite a bit tight and that she had to struggle a bit to get it closed. Then she noticed a few girls looking at her.

"Look, there's Echizen!"

"Yeah she seems to have struggles with her skirt. Maybe a bigger one would help!" The girls started giggling maliciously.

"Did you see her in Dodgeball, when the ball hit her thighs? They started to wabble."

"Now that you mention it, she is kind of flabby! And to think, that she is a regular in our Tennisclub...kind of suspicious don't you think?" the giggling got more malicious if that was even possible

"I know right. No boy would ever pay attention to her if she wasn't a regular."

"Exactly! Who would talk to something flabby as that?"

Ryoma having heard enough, quickly packed her things and exited the room as fast as possible. These girls were rude and mean. She wasn't 'flabby', was she? Well, she kind of did gain a bit of weight, but that was normal, wasn't it. Confused and a bit worried Ryoma decided to ask her mother after school. For now she had to concentrate on the math test, she would write today.

Getting out of school at 2 o'clock, Ryoma made her way to the courts. She was still running the conversation she overheard through her head. Again and again she asked herself what possessed those girls to be that rude.

Walking through the courtyard, she was stopped by Tezuka. In his usual stoic voice he addressed her

"Echizen, good to have found you. Training had to be canceled. It will not resume for the rest of the week. Now please excuse me I have to find Oishi and Kikumaru." With a small nod he walked away.

'So I can go home earlier! Maybe I'll swing by the streetcourts after that.'

Was all Ryoma thought on her way home.

"Oi Ryoma! Matte(5)!"

She turned around and saw Momo-senpai riding his bike. Coming to a halt beside her he asked her brightly "Do you want to get something to eat together? My treat!"

"Eeeh? I don't know... I had something planned already..."

"Really? Oh, well, I just thought we could go on kind of a date together, because I really like you." Momoshiro said with a blush on his face

Ryoma inwardly cringed and cursed in her head. How could she make it clear, that she was not interested like that and not hurt his feelings? And how was it possible to have that bad of a timing?

Deciding to just tell him the truth, she took a breath and confessed "Momo-senpai, I'm sorry if I am terribly rude, but I kinda don't like you more than a best friend. I'm sorry." Ouch, that was a bit harsh. Momoshiro went pale and then looked as if he was in pain. He asked almost pleadingly "Are you sure? I mean that you could never feel more for me?"

Ryoma just nodded and looked apologetic.

"I'm really sorry, but I simply could not force myself to love you, like you would want me to. Please excuse me Senpai, I have to go home." With a last apologetic look at her senpai. She took off again. What a crappy day. While walking away, she didn't see the glare aimed at her back.

* * *

Just to make things clear! I have nothing against people, that have a bit more flesh on their body. In fact I´m not the thinnest girl out there, but I love the way I am. So if a few of you people didn´t like what you were reading, then you should quit this story.

Now I have to say that school starts up again, so I won´t be able to update every day or even every second day. But I´ll try to update as much as possible. At least one chapter a week.

Have a nice evening

(1)Chibisuke is Ryogas nickname for Ryoma  
(2)Baka= Idiot  
(3)Aniki= Big Brother  
(4)Oyaji= Old man  
(5) Matte= wait


	6. Chapter 5

Hi Guys! How's it rolling?

First I want to thank the people that liked and followed my story! I will work extra hard for you~!

Second, My laptop has vanished and so I had to write the whole text on my phone. If you find any errors, please tell me so.

But for now have fun reading

* * *

Ryoma:

When Ryoma finally came home, she was exhausted. Sinking down on the steps, she tiredly got rid of her shoes and just relaxed a bit.

"Tadaima(1)..."

"Okaeri(2) Ryoma-chan! How was yo- Are you ok?!" Rinko stepped out of the kitchen and saw her daughter sitting on the steps of the Genkan(3) and staring at the Wall.

"Ryoma-chan? Everything ok? Did something happen today?" She asked with worry evident in her voice.

Ryoma shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked up, seeing her mother looming over her with her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"...hai(4)." Was all she said, while standing up.

Her mothers brows did not relax, if anything they drew even further together.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan. How about you take a quick bath and then we will talk it over with some tea?" Ryoma thought about it and then smiled at her mother "Alright, I'll be down in a minute.". Getting up she made her way to the shower, but not before greeting Karupin.

Hollering a "tadaima!" through the house in hopes of it reaching her father, who was sure to be somewhere in the house or garden.

Not getting an answer she finally made her way to the bathroom.

Timeskip 30 minutes

Sighting in relief that all of the days dirt was finally off her, she was more energetic and a lot happier.

While walking home, she replayed the rejection she gave Momo-senpai, in her thoughts. The look he gave her, when she told him off, was something she felt the most guilt over. He had just looked so crushed and defeated. She sighted in resignation for the 100th time today. Now she was back to being down again. Not cool.

As promised, her mother was waiting downstairs with her favorite green tea. Sitting down both mother and daughter sat in silence for a minute just sipping their tea.

"Momo-senpai confessed today. It was terrible."

Her mother just looked calmly at her "What exactly happened?"

So she started retell the tale and her reaction about it.

"Okaa-san, I feel really guilty. What if he hates me? What should I do then?" Ryoma finished and looked expectantly at her mother while sipping a bit mire tea.

The next words caused Ryoma to spit it all out again.

"I think that it's for the best the way it is."

"N-Nani(5)?! Why?" Ryoma spluttered at the total lack of reaction from her Haha(6).

Her mother smiled slightly at her and answered "Ryoma-chan, I mean that if you don't love Momoshiro-san, than, while you might feel bad, you shouldn't be too crushed. And Momoshiro-san has always been someone who valued honesty, wasn't he? That being said, I am positive that he will not hate you and will eventually be his old self. After all I'm sure both of you want to continue being friends, ne?"

Ryoma had a thoughtful look on her face "When it's said like that it makes me feel better, but I'm still not sure. How should I behave when I see him in practice. This is going to be sooo awkward!" The last sentence was huffed and Ryoma let her head fall onto the table.

"Yes, it might get awkward at first, but I believe that it will go away with time." Her mother countered with a smirk.

"Now fo and search your father! He was whining a while ago that nobody wanted to play tennis with him anymore."

At that Ryoma lifted her head and smirked "Really!?" She jumped up and ran out if the room declaring "Today's the day I will WIN! Oyaji will submit to my abilities!" Her mother only laughed and started to make preparations for dinner. Nanako would soon be home and then Rinko could start to cook.

Timeskip 3 hours later. After Ryoma's absolute defeat at her fathers hands. (A.N: I really can't write those scenes. :D )

"Hahaha Bishoujo(6). Mada Mada Dana(7), you are still a long way off!" sprouted Echizen Nanjirou at his only daughter, that was lying panting on the floor. Ryoma huffed in frustration. Her father merely played with her, even going so far as to play with his eyes closed. Again. It didn't matter how old she was, she could still be 5, 8 or 12 and he would still always beat her with her not getting any balls past him. She hated that fact, but wouldn't give up. One day Ryoma would win, that was for certain and until that day there was no way she could give up.

"Ryoma, Uncle! The food is almost finished and Ryoga is almost here. He said ten minutes at the most! Auntie demanded to clean yourselves up or you won't get any food!" Nanako shouted out of a window.

"No way!" Both father and daughter exclaimed and ran back to the house and to the showers. When the oldest female in the Echizen household demanded something you did it without question.

Ten minutes Ryoma was on her way down from her second shower of the day. Walking into the room, where she and her family ate dinner everyday, she spotted her older brother chatting happily with Nanako. Her father was getting hit by his wife with a newspaper after his smutmagazins were found and destroyed. Ryoma smiled and sat between her mother and father at the table where the food was already laid out. After thanking and blessing the food, everyone present started get some food of the dishes in the middle.

Suddenly Ryoma hesitated and began to think back to this morning. Didn't those girls say she was 'flabby'? As in big, fat and wobbly? Looking down on herself she started to think. Her thighs really were kind of big. She started to poke at them and they were kinda wabbly and squishy. She looked over to her mothers thighs and they were slimmer than her own. Damn it, they were right and she really was fat! Ryoma was getting slightly nauseous. Was she really disgusting an-

"Ryoma-chan? What the heck you doing?" The voice of her mother bought her back. Everybody looked weirdly at her.

"Am I hefty and bulky?" Ryoma asked miserably out of the blue. Everybody still looking at her blinked in confusion until her idiot of a brother started to poke her cheek teasingly. "Why you asking?And to be honest, well you have been getting heavier lately..." Her brother stopped, when their parents looked scathingly at him.

Ryoma felt tears in the corners of her eyes. So even her family thought she was fat.

"Okaa-san! I'm fat! I have flabby thighs. Nobody will want me!" She was full-out sobbing now.

Nanako, seeing Ryomas distress and her aunts disbelieving look quickly stood up and went to Ryoma. Nanako hugged her from behind "Ryoma, you aren't fat or have flabby thighs, you are perfectly normal! Who told you such disgusting things?"

While Nanako was trying to calm her, she didn't see the looks her parents were throwing over hers and her cousines heads. Alarmed Rinko started to grab Ryoma out of Nanakos grip.

"Ryoma-chan! You mustn't think like that! You are a beautiful girl and many people would kill to get such a figure like yours!" Her mother cooed, yet firmly sending the message across.

"Oi, Bishoujo, who told you such lies?" Her father asked her softly, but couldn't really hide the slight edge to his tone nor the glare in his eyes.

Still sniffing Ryoma replied "M-my clas-smates w-wre whispering and, and said, that I w-was a f-fluke and that I-i would never b-be noticed b-by others. They s-said they f-found it su-suspicious that I could e-even be a r-r-regular!" After this she started to cry again. It simply wasn't fair, why was she flabby?

"What?!" Her relatives screeched in outrage.

"How dare they? You won that position faire and square, chibisuke!" Her brother looked angry at his plate.

Her cousine could only gape in scandalized silence.

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing her father got out, before he almost set the table on fire with his fierce glare.

"The hell? How dare they? I will have a talk with those little witches with capital B!" Her mother was the most furious of them all. Still cradling Ryoma tightly to her she started

"Ryoma-chan, you will please ignore people like that, ok? They only want to hurt you to feel better themselves. They are the lowest of the lowest! You are perfect the way you are! They are just jealous, because you finally start to grow into you curves."

"Hai, okaa-san! I will ignore them. Ryoma looked up and sniffed quietly at her mother in question. "So I'm really normal and not weird?"

"Noo!" Everybody in the room told her firmly. Finally calming down a bit, Ryoma snuggled into her mother and hugged her.

Rinko (Later that night):

Laying in bed with her husband,Echizen Rinko neé Saotome couldn't sleep. After they had calmed Ryoma down, she had fallen asleep in Rinkos arms.

"Anata(7)?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm? You are still concerned about Ryoma, no? Don't worry, Bishoujo won't fall into THAT hole." Nanjirou turned slightly, so he could face his wife "We made sure to raise her right and she never showed any signs before."

Rinko was still worried "I know, that you are worried too, Nanjirou. But as you've said, we raised both Ryoga and Ryoma the best we could. It's just...she reminded me so much of-" she was interrupted by the man laying next to her.

"Rinko, chill! We will speak to her if she shows any more signs, ok? What happened at that time has long passed.

Now sleep or I have to take drastic measures to make you tired!" The last part was said with a leer in her direction. Rinko calmed down, giggled quietly and asked in an innocent tone

"What would you do to make me tired? Give me a massage?"

Her husband just smirked and showed her exactly what he meant.

* * *

Soo that was chapter 5 for this week! Don't worry people, action will soon be happening!

(1) Tadaima= equivalent to 'I'm home'

(2) Okaeri= equivalent to 'Welcome home'

(3) Genkan= that is the area in a japanese house, were you leave your shoes and stuff

(4) Hai= yes

(5) Nani= what

(6) Bishoujo= pretty girl

(7) Anata= Dear (only used by married people)


	7. AN Important: BEING REWRITTEN

Hey Guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating for so long. I was really ill and not up to writing.

Today I wanted to upload a new chapter, and reread the whole thing. It was horrid. Nothing like I imagined, so I'm going to REWRITE it.

To those that liked and/or followed this story: I'm really sorry and I will post new (better) chapters.

The rewritten version will be called "Whishing for Stars".

I'm really sorry and see you soon

Lynnyfox


	8. REWRITE IS UP

Hey everyone! Tje rewrite is up and is called "The Shrine of our Love". The new take on my story will be compleatly different but will maintain it's content. By the way I'm searching for a Beta for the new Story. It would lessen my mistakes and I would be a bit pressured to write regularly. Someone interested?

See you at the new story!


End file.
